


Ostara

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ostara, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Ritual Magic, Sex Magic, Smut, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: Draco and Daphne partake in their very first (of many) sex magic experience during the Malfoy's annual Ostara celebration.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 58
Collections: You Pick Two





	Ostara

**Author's Note:**

> I chose my characters, Draco and Daphne and was assigned the prompt Sex Magic. Massive thanks to my Alpha/beta team who shall remain nameless until after the voting :)

“The book says - fuck. Merlin, Daph!” 

She pulled her mouth off his balls and peeked up at him, still running her tongue around the base of his cock as she mumbled, “what?” She thumbed his slit and spread the drop of come that had beaded, over his glans. 

“What does it say?” She asked again when he only continued to stare down at her, his hand fisting her blonde curls. She pulled away and sat back on her haunches. “Draco?” He blinked and Daphne tried not to smirk as he realised she no longer had her mouth on him. 

“That to manifest our intention we should...” he swallowed, trailing off. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips as his eyes darted over his girlfriend's bare chest. Daphne’s nipples tightened under his gaze. When Draco leaned forward, almost without thought, and pinched at one, she slapped his hand away.

“Wait.”

“Fuck.” He swiped a hand through his hair and glared at her. “It says we should be outside.” She nodded. “Under a full moon.”

“That makes sense.” She climbed up beside him. Draco’s fingers skimmed her thigh and Daphne bit her lip when she felt his cock slide through her wet folds. “What else?”

He glared down at her and she blinked up at him, fluttering her eyelashes purposefully as she rocked her hips over his erection. “I know what you’re doing,” he said, staring up at her through narrowed eyes when she swung her leg over his hips and slid down his erection with a satisfied hum.

She cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples between her thumb and index fingers as she stared down at him. “What else?”

Draco batted the book, which he’d had floating bedside at his eye level for easy reading, away. “It doesn’t matter,” he grunted, leaning forward and wrapping his mouth around one nipple. One hand slipped between them and thumbed her clit.

“It does matter. Where are we going to - ahh!” Her hand clenched on her boyfriend’s bare shoulder, nails digging in. “This is important.”

He bit at the nipple and soothed the ache with his tongue as he stared up at her. “We’ll go home on Easter. The Manor has a -”

“Oh wow,” she began rolling her hips, sliding her cunt up the thick hard length of him. “Yes. That will be perfect.” 

Draco wrapped his free arm around her waist and began circling his hips and grunted, “I know.”

* * *

“You never said that anyone else was going to be here,” Daphne hissed.

Draco stared blankly down at her. “It’s Ostara.”

Daphne pulled her robe tight and stepped closer to Draco. “I know but —“

He tugged her bottom lip from between her teeth with his thumb. His gaze across her face and Daphne shivered at the dark look in his eye. 

“It’s just our friends,” he murmured. One of his hands had dipped beneath the hem of her robe and was clutching at her bare arse. She could feel his erection twitching between them. 

“And our parents,” she replied, smirking when he wrinkled his nose. 

“Do you want to leave, then?”

“No.” He smirked down at her and she leaned up on her tiptoes to press her mouth to his. “Let’s just get this over and done with.”

Draco barked a laugh, taking her hand and leading her towards the stone circle. Half a dozen of their friends and their parents had been invited to the annual Ostara gathering Draco’s parents held. 

They’d never attended before but Daphne knew Draco had spoken to her father about a betrothal which accounted for why they were finally here, together; Malfoys only ever partook in the ritual with their intended and the thought that she’d be the only witch he’d ever do this with thrilled her. 

Lucius Malfoy walked the circle, passing a goblet of elf made wine between them all, but Daphne could only focus on the way Draco’s magic teased hers. They recited the traditional Ostara blessings and when Draco's hand guided her head to his and their lips brushed, everything else fell away.

They dropped to their knees and Daphne clambered into his lap as his teeth scored their way down her neck. Her eyes fluttered open and she caught glimpses of their friends through the haze of lust that had enveloped them all.

Theo Nott with a blonde that looked suspiciously like Luna Lovegood.

Hermione Granger lay flat on her back laughing as Harry Potter leaned over her.

Pansy and Hannah Abbott kneeling before Neville Longbottom.

A particularly vicious nip on her inner thigh found her staring up at Draco. She felt his hand at her cunt, his fingers stroking through her folds, barely skimming her clit before he slicked his cock with her arousal. “Am I boring you?” He asked. One eyebrow lifted empirically as he slapped the thick length of his cock against her wet slit. “Would you perhaps like to swap partners?” He leered, and Daphne shuddered as he nudged her clit with the head of his cock.

“Please, Draco,” she begged.

He thrust forward and Daphne wrapped her limbs around him, pushing him back onto his haunches. Draco’s fingers swirled patterns over her clit, and his other hand clutched at the back of her neck; thumb tapping at her pulse. 

Her hands stroked through his hair, nails dragging against his scalp. And as the magic of the ritual pooled, her head dropped back, and voices chanting, broke through the haze, though Daphne was only able to catch the words Draco was breathing against her skin between kisses. 

“New beginnings….bless this land...fertile offering.”

“Draco.”

His smirk twitched against her cheek. “Come on love,” his eyes flicked up and met hers. “Come on my cock and offer your thanks to the Old God’s.” His thumb slid over her clit and she screamed, arching in his arms as his hips stuttered and he spilled inside her.  Magic rushed through and between them, pulsing with eager supplication. 


End file.
